The present invention is concerned with a typing machine for a type selecting apparatus of serial type, and more particularly to such a machine that is sufficiently simple in construction, for ease in manufacture, and relatively low in expense, so that it may be incorporated in an electronic desk-top calculator.
In a conventional type selecting apparatus of serial type, for example, as used in elelctric ball-element typewriters, the lateral movement of a type wheel in the direction of line of type or digits is effected by an electric motor of relatively large capacity, which renders the apparatus unacceptably large and complicated for use in a small sized electronic desk-top calculator.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to overcome the above-explained shortcoming of the prior art by providing a typing machine which is simplified in construction and compact in size and can be manufactured easily at relatively low cost.